


Prisoner (Morgan/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Misunderstandings, Other, Romantic Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Alone and without a group, you wandered into Alexandria and are quickly captured by Rick, where you get put into the cell until you can be trusted. Morgan decides to watch over you, and talk with you, to help you fix your ways and find your place in the group. 
(Cute and fluffy as hell Morgan is my fave Morgan.)





	

You had been in the cell for hours, sitting on the floor with your back against the wall. The sun was starting to come up and you hadn't said a word since your arrival. It had all started when you were walking through the woods and saw the nearby lights coming from behind the walls of Alexandria. The rain had been relentless all night and after a moment's hesitation, you made your way over to the gates. It was late, and the gates were unoccupied, but after searching around the walls you found a small space that you could crawl through. After five minutes of walking around the streets, you heard a loud voice call out for you to stop. You weren't sure if the voice belonged to someone you could trust, or if he might hurt you, and you ran down the street as fast as you could away from him. Unfortunately the ache in your legs from walking all day combined with the slippery, rain soaked sidewalks caused you to slip and fall to the ground with a harsh thud. The man quickly caught up to you, gun drawn and pointed down at you. 

"How'd you get in?" he asked in a deep southern accent, with a sense of authority that implied that he must be in charge. You put your hands up above your head. Though your intentions here had not been malicious, the man with the gun didn't know that. You stood up and faced him so you could plead your innocence. 

"T-there was a hole in the wall." you said, nodding your head to the place you had entered from. He kept the gun and his eyes on you. He told you to turn around as he grabbed you by the arm and dragged you off towards a building. Once inside, he forced you into the cell, introduced himself as Rick, and left. After an hour, he returned with another man, and without a word he sat down on the outside of the cell as Rick left again. It had been hours, and neither you or the man said anything. He finally let out a long sigh and turned his head toward you. 

"Not much of a talker, are you?" he asked. You didn't look at him, but you shook your head slowly. "That's all right." he said, looking back to the door. You glanced over at him when he wasn't looking at you. He was completely at peace, non-threatening. He had stayed with you all night, but didn't look or seem tired at all.

"I told him that I didn't want any trouble." you mumbled. 

"Who? Rick?" he asked with a chuckle. "He's not the best listener." 

"Yeah, no kidding." you added. The man laughed again, with a smile that could brighten the entire world.

"My name is Morgan." he said. "And I know that you don't deserve to be in there." Morgan pointed to the cell. 

"I just wanted out of the rain." you admitted. "I didn't mean to upset anyone." Morgan turned in the chair to face you.

"You didn't upset anyone." he assured you. "Rick is just...very cautious." 

"When can I get out of here?" you asked. Morgan just shrugged. 

"Whenever I can convince Rick to let you out." he answered. "Are you alone?" You nodded.

"My group got wiped out, by the...monsters." you mumbled sadly. 

"The walkers?" Morgan asked. You shook your head. 

"No, by those men." you corrected. 

"The Saviors?" Morgan asked carefully. You nodded again. 

"I got away, but they didn't. That's why I came here, I saw the lights, I thought I could find help." Morgan sighed again, a sigh full of sadness and uncertainty. He looked at the cuts and scrapes on your face and arms, which you had received while running away in the woods. He stood up suddenly and took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and held it open for you. You cautiously stood up and walked out of the cell. He closed the door behind you and smiled. 

"I believe you." he said. "But you have to tell Rick everything you just told me, all right? Be willing to work around here and everything. I'm sure he'll let you stay." You nodded rapidly.

"Yes, of-of course!" you agreed. Morgan put his arm around your shoulders and led you outside. The morning sun was a bright and promising sight, and you knew the future had so much in store for you. And though the Saviors had taken so much from you, your true savior was leading you in the right direction.


End file.
